Resistivity of an interconnect structure, such as a wire within a metal (1) layer or a metal (2) layer of a semiconductor arrangement, is based upon geometry of the interconnect structure. A decrease in aspect ratio of the interconnect structure will increase resistivity of the interconnect structure. Increased resistivity of the interconnect structure will negatively affect performance of the semiconductor arrangement, such as speed of an integrated circuit. As semiconductor arrangements become smaller and thus interconnect structures become smaller, resistivity becomes larger, such as about 3.7× increase in resistivity when using 7 nm technology as opposed to 45 nm technology, which will negatively impact performance.